All that Matters
by Pseudonymperson
Summary: What will happen to the Penderwicks when Jeffery comes to visit over Spring Break? (On indefinite hiatus)
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

_ Cameron, Massachusetts_

_ The first day of Spring Break_

_ 4:57 AM_

"Sabrina Starr was fuming! After the incorrigible Prime Minister had once again refused her request to rescue the President of Namibia from the treacherous jungle, she had decided to take things into her own hands." Jane's eyes flew open. "Who said that?" By the time Jane figured out that she was the only person in the room who would babble about Sabrina Starr, she was wide awake, and another line from her new book was working its way into her consciousness.

Jane slowly made her way across the piles of trash surrounding her bed to the other side of the room, where her sister lay fast asleep. Jane gently shook her by the shoulders. "Skye! Wake up!"

"What?" Skye answered irritably.

"Skye, listen to this. As Sabrina Starr stepped into the deep jungle, her eyes came to rest on a peculiar figure huddled by the side of a - Skye! Wake up!" Skye's eyes snapped open. "Okay, I'm awake now. What do you want?"

"Listen to this. Her eyes came to rest on a peculiar figure huddled by the side of a tree. Isn't that a good line?"

Skye eyed her alarm clock sleepily. "Holy Bananas, Jane! It's 5:01! Go back to sleep."

"Wait, you have to listen! The shape crawled toward Sabrina Starr, moaning despondently."

Skye threw a pillow at her. "Go away."

"Fine." Jane exited the room and went down the stairs to eat breakfast, where she had a sudden burst of inspiration. She turned around and ran up the stairs. She burst into the room that the two sisters shared excitedly. "Skye! Listen to this! Sabrina took a step back and spoke. 'Who- _What_ are you?' The figure cackled menacingly. 'I think you know me... _Ms. Starr_.' - Skye! Wake up!"

"I told you to go back to sleep!" With that, Skye searched the general vicinity for something to distract Jane from her babbling. Finding a pencil on her side of the room, she chucked it at Jane.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You wouldn't-" Skye's face turned pale. "What day is it, Jane?"

"The twenty-fourth, why do you-"

"Jane," Skye said slowly. "_Jeffery _is coming _today_. What time did he say he was coming?"

"He said in his letter that he was coming at 7:00 AM, right?"

"And Jane, what time is it now?"

"6:45."

Skye sprang out of bed. "Jane! We have _fifteen minutes_ to get the guest room ready before Jeffery comes!"

" I thought we set it up last night!"

"We did? Oh, I guess you're right." Skye's eyes had a frantic, mad look in them before they relaxed visibly.

_ Her eyes contained the fiery passion of a thousand suns_, Jane thought. _Ooh, that's a good line. I should write it down._

Maybe Jane would have gotten around to writing it, and maybe Skye would have been able to tolerate her rambling, but before either of them could do anything, the doorbell rang, and a familiar voice called out happily, "I'm here!"


	2. Chapter Two

_Day one of Spring Break, Cameron, Massachusetts_

_7:02 AM_

_The doorbell rang, and a familiar voice called out happily, "I'm here!"_

Jane and Skye rushed to open the door, and Jeffery stood there, looking exactly as he should, with his freckles and his hair that had trouble staying down, and just as happy to see them as they were to see him, if not more. But before any of them could say anything, Hound came barreling around the corner at top speed, barking the entire time, because he worshipped Jeffery and was amazed to have him turn up so suddenly in Maine. Hound met with Jeffery in a joyful tangle of dog and boy, Hound wagging his tail and Jeffery laughing. Jane and Skye had to grab Hound's collar to restrain him, but Hound was pulling at it so hard that Jeffery had to get up and help them pull, and even then Hound pulled until-

"Thump!"

Skye had fallen on top of Jeffery in an extremely awkward position that left them face-to-face, their noses almost touching but not quite. Skye was blushing violently by now, but Jeffery only smirked and said, "I had no idea you missed me _that_ much, Skye."

Skye blushed even more, and was now in the possession of a face that was the same color as a tomato.

Jane rushed over to help them up, nearly tripping over Hound as she did so. By now, Skye was so flustered that she could only stare at the ground as Jeffery grinned at her and said, "I missed you too, Skye."

By now, Skye had recovered and aimed a punch at Jeffery's shoulder. "You kumquat!" Jeffery dodged it easily and winked at Jane. "Well, I'm glad to see one of the Penderwicks are still sane. Oh, wait, Skye was never sane in the first place. My mistake."

"So where is everyone? How's Batty? Is she practicing her piano?"

"Well, everyone is still asleep now, but the funniest thing happened when Batty was playing piano the other day..."

Everything was as it should be.


End file.
